


The Locomotive Extension

by nerdforestgirl



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdforestgirl/pseuds/nerdforestgirl
Summary: After Sheldon and Amy's first kiss on the train, Sheldon needs to process it all.  Originally posted on tumblr in August 2014





	1. Chapter 1

Once the excitement of the train and of kissing Amy started to fade away, Sheldon was worried about what he had done. He lie alone in his room at the bed and breakfast. He knew that Amy lie alone in the room next door. He had never in his life even thought about kissing anyone. Amy had stolen kisses in the years that they knew each other, and he had never been particularly bothered by them. Yet, here he was; it was approaching midnight, and he couldn’t find sleep. Just because of one little kiss. Maybe it was a fluke, Sheldon thought. Yes. That was it. It was fluke and he would try it again, see that it wasn’t a big deal, and they would be done with this kissing nonsense. That thought calmed Sheldon and he went to sleep.

The next day, he met Amy, Howard, and Bernadette at the table for breakfast before they were to head home again. He nodded at them all, and wondered if he should kiss Amy again. Maybe it was better to get this all settled and make them both realize that kissing was overrated and not at all as nice as it had been the night before. Then again, Howard and Bernadette would see. He decided that he should wait until later to kiss Amy again.

“You’re being awfully quiet this morning, Sheldon,” Bernadette said.

“Shh. It’s nice. Don’t jinx it,” Howard warned his wife.

“I just thought he might be lovestruck,” Bernadette said to Howard. “We heard about your kiss last night,” Bernadette added to Sheldon.

“You told them?” Sheldon asked Amy.

“Your buddy, Eric did,” Howard said. “He found us after you guys ditched him and told us all about it.”

Sheldon nodded. He and Amy had gotten rid of Eric after they were done in the Engine Room. They hadn’t kissed again. They just walked around with Amy’s hand firmly gripped in Sheldon’s while he told her about various details of the train. That had been nice, but he was annoyed that Eric had told on him.

“I’ll be talking to him,” Sheldon said.

“It’s okay if they know. It’s just kissing,” Amy said a little dreamily. She was clearly still hung up on that kiss. Sheldon knew he needed to do something about it soon. Still, Sheldon wanted to enjoy the rest of his day with Amy. They did couple things with Howard and Bernadette before those two went off for some alone time.

“Amy, I’d like to kiss you again,” Sheldon said when they were alone in Amy’s room. She had gone in there to change her shoes so that they could go for a walk. Sheldon followed her in and closed the door before dropping that bomb on her.

“Sure,” Amy said happily.

“I want to show you that it was a fluke and that it isn’t fun or enjoyable,” Sheldon said, but he almost wanted to take it back when he saw a flash of hurt across Amy’s face. “Well, I want to test to make sure it was enjoyable,” he corrected. It would be fine when he showed her that it wasn’t that great. She would understand and never want to kiss him again.

“Oh, okay,” Amy said a little sadly. She still turned her face up to Sheldon and let him kiss her. She felt the same electricity that she had the night before. Especially when Sheldon grabbed her and pulled her closer to him again. Like before, it nearly froze her with it’s intensity, and was over too soon.

“Uh oh,” Sheldon said when he stepped back.

“You didn’t like it?” Amy asked.

“I did. I was hoping last night was a fluke, but this one was pretty good, too. I guess we kiss now. We’ll need to adjust the Relationship Agreement before this can continue though,” Sheldon said. Then he walked out of the room.

“What about our walk?” Amy asked his retreating figure.

“Rain check. I need to adjust the Agreement,” Sheldon said.

Amy didn’t see Sheldon again until it was time to go home. She wondered if he had whatever adjustments figured out for the Agreement, but he wouldn’t answer her when they got in the car. He just muttered something about how he was working on it. Amy decided to let it go. She knew for a fact that Sheldon liked kissing her. That had to be hard for him to come to terms with.

It wasn’t until a week after that Valentine’s Day kiss that Amy heard anything from Sheldon about kissing again. Even then, it was just a text message.

I have finalized the kissing section. I’m coming over so that we can discuss it. - S

Okay. See you soon. - A

Less than a minute later, Sheldon was knocking on her door. “Thanks for the heads up, Sheldon,” Amy muttered to herself.

“You’re welcome,” Sheldon said from the other side of the door as she opened it.

“Are we going to kiss?” Amy asked.

“Not right now,” Sheldon said as he walked into the apartment. “You’ll see what the plan is when we go over the rules for kissing.”

“Okay. Do you want something to drink?” Amy asked.

“Yes, please,” Sheldon said as he sat down on her couch and started pulling out his iPad. He was scrolling through page after page and listing off the sections they were going to go over.

“That’s a lot just for kissing,” Amy said as she put the kettle on.

“Don’t you understand? Us kissing changes everything. We have to go over the entire agreement again,” Sheldon explained.

“Really? Like what?” Amy asked.

“Well, the standard schedule for kissing is at the end of date nights, but we may kiss at the end of unofficial gatherings if both parties agree. If we get in a fight, we can kiss and make up, but only if we both want to. That’s just the start of it. This is going to take a while,” Sheldon said.

Amy brought over some tea for the both of them to drink while they trudged through the new document that Sheldon had been working on. Amy agreed to most of it.

“No, I won’t sign off that all kisses must be closed-mouthed,” Amy said, putting her foot down.

Sheldon glared at her. “Fine. How about all kisses for the first three months must be closed-mouthed, and we revisit the issue then?” Sheldon offered.

“That’s better,” Amy said with a yawn. It was later than Sheldon usually stayed over. “I think I better take you home now. It’s almost eleven. Leonard is probably wondering where you are.”

“I told him that I would probably be here late. He called me a dog and gave me a condom,” Sheldon said with a shake of the head.

Amy smiled at that. Leonard had a lot more faith in Sheldon’s ability to move forward than she did. “Still, I better get you home. All of this looks good, so I’ll go ahead and sign,” Amy said.

“Okay.” He handed over the iPad. Amy signed with her finger then she stood up and pulled on her jacket.

“This is an unofficial gathering. Do you think we could kiss?” Amy asked as she rocked forward on her toes expectantly.

“I suppose so, but this will not be a habit. The unofficial gathering clause was meant to be if we were feeling particularly amorous, not if we just saw each other,” Sheldon said. He walked over to Amy and quickly pressed his lips to hers. It was only the third time he had initiated a kiss with Amy, but he found himself enjoying it and feeling more comfortable.

“Okay. Let’s get you home,” Amy said when he pulled away. She was still stunned by the feeling of kissing Sheldon. It felt so different than any other person she had kissed. One day, she hoped to be able to think coherently in the first thirty seconds after it was over.


	2. Chapter 2

“Uh. It’s date night. Aren’t you… uh forgetting something?” Amy asked. She had been looking forward to this kiss all night, and Sheldon was trying to sneak out of her apartment without it.

Sheldon looked like he had genuinely forgotten that they were supposed to kiss. He said, “Oh, of course,” before giving her a smile and walking back.

Amy was certain that she was going to react to Sheldon’s kiss this time, but that thought fled her brain as soon as Sheldon got to her and grabbed her hips and pulled her to him. That got her every time. Sheldon pressed his lips to hers.

“Did I mention the PS4 controllers light up?” Sheldon asked without removing his lips from hers.

“No,” Amy said.

“Well, they do,” Sheldon said. Then he pulled away from the kiss and walked to her door to leave. He gave her one more glance before closing the door. He closed the door and walked to the elevator. There, he sighed in frustration. His attempt to get Amy to open her mouth hadn’t worked. He wished he hadn’t put in the clause about closed-mouthed kisses. Now he was going to have to wait two more months before he would be able to try that open-mouth kiss.

Meanwhile, Amy was still standing in her apartment. She had frozen up again, and it was annoying her. She had kissed people before. She had kissed that guy when she was 22. She had kissed Penny. She had even kissed Sheldon. All of those had gone just fine. It wasn’t until he looked down at her with that intensity and was grabbing her hips that her brain went completely blank.

“Sheldon Cooper, I’m going to kiss you like your life depends on it next time,” Amy said even though Sheldon was long gone.

Unfortunately for both of them, that next kiss was a long time coming. Sheldon wished that he had kissed Amy goodbye, but he was too wrapped up in himself to have done that when he left for the summer. He regretted it a lot. Sometimes he wished that he had made it a rule that they could kiss whenever they saw each other. Obviously that was a step too far, but at least he would have been allowed to kiss her a few more times before he left.

It wasn’t like they ever spoke of it, but Amy agreed with Sheldon. If he hadn’t been so stingy with affection, his absence might have been easier to take. Then again, Amy saw Penny miss Leonard the summer before and they touched and hugged and kissed all the time. Maybe there was no way to make separation better.

Well, Sheldon was pretty good about kissing into the phone. He wouldn’t do it every time, but Amy was surprised when he did it back the first time she tried it. It seemed to be if he was in a good mood and had a little bit of privacy, Sheldon would kiss into the phone when Amy did it.

“It’s not the same, but it still feels nice,” Sheldon said one night before he hung up from his call with Amy.

“I know. We can kiss for real when you come home. Hopefully, it will be as good as you remember,” Amy said.

That first kiss when Sheldon came back was not as good as either of them would have hoped. Amy blamed herself. She got overexcited when she saw Sheldon climb of that train. Leonard and Penny had come to pick up Sheldon, and Amy came along.

It turns out that full out running to someone and then kissing them hard looks a lot easier in the movies than it works out in real life. Especially when the two kissers are both pretty new to kissing. Amy slammed her nose into Sheldon’s while he was distracted by just trying to catch her. She had run too fast and lost control a bit as they collided.

“Ow,” Sheldon said as he set Amy down and put his hand to his nose. Amy rubbed her own nose.

“I was trying to kiss you, but I guess I was a little too enthusiastic,” Amy said with a bit of a laugh.

Sheldon leaned down and kissed Amy quickly. “So, you don’t hurt either of us trying to kiss me again,” he said in explanation.

Then they met up with Leonard and Penny before going home. Everyone was there to greet Sheldon, so only another peck was shared between Sheldon and Amy before she went home.

“It’s been more than three months since we added kissing to the Agreement. I think we have some things to discuss, so I’ll come by tomorrow,” Sheldon said quietly in Amy’s ear right before she stood to leave.

“Oh?” Amy said. “I look forward to it.”

“Good. Goodnight, Amy,” Sheldon said.

“Goodnight, Sheldon,” Amy said.

The next night, Sheldon showed up at Amy’s apartment almost as soon as she got home from work.

“Eager to discuss those changes to the agreement, huh?” Amy said.

“It was just next on my list of things to do now that I’m home,” Sheldon said.

“So, yes,” Amy said. If it was up that far on his list of things to do when he got home, he must have been pretty excited about it.

“I’d like to give this a test run before we commit to anything,” Sheldon said.

“Okay. Standing up? Sitting down? Lying on my bed?” Amy asked.

“Not the last one,” Sheldon said as his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. He wasn’t ready for anything like that. “Let’s try sitting on the couch.”

Sheldon sat down and pat Amy’s couch for her to join him. She did, and waited for Sheldon to make a move.

“Maybe we should have some tea first,” Sheldon said.

Amy remembered that she had sworn to give Sheldon a kiss he wouldn’t forget the next time they kissed. It wasn’t technically the next time, but she decided it was good enough. Amy leaned over and pressed a kiss to Sheldon’s lips. It was very soft at first, but then she got a bit more aggressive.

Sheldon made a noise when Amy sucked lightly on his bottom lip. She pulled back and looked at him. It wasn’t clear if she was in trouble, but she had a feeling she was.

“Do it again,” Sheldon said with a croak, but he didn’t wait for her to kiss him again. Instead, he pushed Amy back a little and pressed his lips to hers. He tried to remember what she had done, but he couldn’t. He tried to remember every kiss he had seen in movies or television, but he couldn’t. For the first time in his life, his memory was failing him.

Luckily, Amy still had enough of her wits about her to move her lips. She could feel Sheldon mirroring her movements. When she parted her lips, he did the same.

When they finally broke apart, Sheldon glared at Amy. “You keep doing this to me. I need some air,” Sheldon said before walking out her door. Amy was dazed, so she didn’t follow Sheldon right away. By the time she did, he wasn’t in the hall anymore. Amy took the elevator down to the street and found him sitting on a bench outside of her building.

“Hey. Are you okay?” Amy asked.

“Yes. I just never expected to want these things. I always thought that I was above that. That you were above that. I thought about you a lot when I was gone, so I thought I was ready for this when I got back,” Sheldon said.

“You seemed pretty ready up there,” Amy said.

“My body is ready to kiss you like that. I don’t think my brain has joined it yet. I don’t know if you know this about me, but I don’t like change,” Sheldon said.

“I know. Here’s what we’ll do. We’ll put time limits on those kinds of kisses for now. No longer than ten seconds at a time. We’ll ease you into it like a frog in a pot,” Amy said.

“That’s apt. I feel like I’m boiling,” Sheldon said as he pulled at the collar of his shirt.

“Good. Me too,” Amy said with a smile.


End file.
